Conventional substrate supports utilized in semiconductor processing chambers typically include a ring (e.g., a deposition ring) disposed atop the substrate support that protects the substrate support by capturing process byproducts or deposited material during processing. The inventor has observed that since the ring is not an integral part of the substrate support there is poor thermal contact between the ring and substrate support. The inventor has further observed that the poor thermal contact between the ring and the substrate support causes cooler temperatures proximate an edge of a substrate disposed on the substrate support during processing, thereby resulting in different rates of processing (e.g., deposition rates, etch rates, or the like) and process non-uniformities.
Therefore, the inventor has provided embodiments of improved substrate support rings and substrate supports incorporating such substrate support rings.